By My Side
by justlook3
Summary: In another universe, single father Jacob Stone marries his fellow Librarian Cassandra Cillian. Sequel to Under the Sunlight.
1. Chapter 1

Cassandra and Jacob put their wedding plans in motion very soon after they got engaged. At first Cassandra had toyed with a very simple wedding in the Library itself, but both she and Jacob realized they had a few too many people dear to them that they couldn't bear to not have at their day. It was still a secret Library and without the cover of the Metropolitan Library, they just couldn't swing it.

Cassandra had been puzzling over the guest list one day, wondering if perhaps they could just have a private ceremony at the Library and tell their friends they eloped and just have a party later. But then she thought of her Great Aunt who had been thoroughly charmed by Jacob and Max, when Cassandra had brought them to visit soon after she and Jacob made their relationship official. Aunt Gertie had always dreamed dreams for Cassandra, even when she'd despaired of her own future. When the visit had ended, Gertie had whispered that her new dream for Cassandra was marriage and a family with that wonderful young man. Cassandra just couldn't get married without her dear aunt there.

So the Library just wouldn't do.

She sighed, her chin on her hand, when her fiancé entered the Library, whistling and carrying a tray with the coffee run on it.

"Hey sweetheart," he kissed her cheek. "I just saw something outside that gave me an idea."

"An idea about what?"

He grinned, "there's a wedding goin' on out there."

"Outside the door?" she laughed.

"Well in the park, why on Earth they're gettin' hitched at this time in the morning I have no idea. But what do you think? It's gorgeous out there, ya know? And you and I could spend a few minutes in here alone at some point. Best of both worlds. Jenkins probably knows who to talk to to set it up."

She beamed at him and clapped her hands. "Yes! We could have a tent! It would be like a blanket fort."

He laughed shaking his head at you. "You and that blanket fort idea."

"You said no to an actual one. But it's your fault, you proposed in one."

He didn't answer, just leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

It had taken a couple of months after that conversation to coordinate everything. The biggest problems had been coordinating flying out Cassandra's aunt and Jacob's sister. Getting dates that would work, especially for Jess, and that the park was available had been trickier than Jacob had anticipated. But finally a date was set and they all just crossed their fingers that magic would behave itself. Baird and Flynn had assured them that if the clippings book did go off that they would handle the problems themselves. Jacob and Cassandra both reminded themselves that Flynn took care of all of these things for ten years before them, but still they worried.

But today when all of the Librarians, their caretaker and their Guardian happened to all be in the same room together, Jacob had other things on his mind.

"Um Baird?" Jacob rose and walked over to her desk. She'd been seated behind it and Flynn was sitting on the corner of the desk. They both looked up expectantly as did Ezekiel and Jenkins. Cassandra put her book down, she knew what was going on.

"Yeah, Stone? Did your individual clippings book go off?"

"No, it's um about the wedding."

"Oh, okay?"

"Well I know that . . ."Jacob took a deep breath and told himself that Baird was not gonna take this badly at all. "You'd offered to be my best person. But I've decided there's someone else that I'd rather have as my best man."

"And then you can stand up for me then," Cassandra blurted out to soften the blow. "I was actually a bit jealous that you offered for Jacob first."

Baird laughed. "It doesn't matter. I'm flattered you're fighting over me though."

"Well," Flynn said, "I'm flattered to be asked."

"Um," Jacob said and Flynn looked confused and then a little crestfallen.

"Oh God, mate," Jones groaned. "I just want to eat cake. Now that I dodged the 'Cassandra's gonna make you her best person' bullet."

Cassandra and Baird started laughing. Baird knew Jacob fairly well and she'd caught on to who he intended on having as his best man and Cassandra already knew.

Stone rolled his eyes. "Stop. I meant Max."

Even though Baird had figured that was the answer, she smiled at Stone. Jones looked relieved. Jenkins did too, oddly.

Flynn jumped up, "oh that's a splendid idea! Max is a fine lad. Have you anyone to officiate? I'm pretty sure I have some sort of civil . . . ."

Cassandra interrupted before he could go on, especially since she had done research. She was pretty sure if they were in New York, he could marry them, but she wasn't sure about Oregon. Which is why she'd made other arrangements.

"Jacob and Max's pastor, Reverend Cooley, who I know from my volunteer work, is going to marry us." Reverend Cooley was wonderful with the kids at the program and when Max had found out that the kindly man's first name was also Max, had become quite taken with him. Jacob had started taking Max to services after he'd been introduced to the man by Cassandra. Cassandra didn't regularly attend herself, but it didn't bother Max Cooley and he'd been more than happy to lend his services to their wedding.

"Oh," Flynn looked a little bit left out. Ezekiel hadn't wanted to be involved in the wedding beyond being a guest. Jenkins had agreed, after some cajoling, to escort Cassandra down the aisle. Baird was going to be Cassandra's attendant and Max, Jacob's. They didn't have enough guests to really need an usher. So he had no part really.

Jacob patted his shoulder. "You got the role of making sure magic doesn't ruin my girl's wedding."

"That is an important role," added Baird.

"True," Flynn nodded.

"Actually," Cassandra said, "maybe you could help me with some of the tricky parts of the design I'm thinking about."

Flynn perked up and joined her at the sketchpad she had opened.

Jenkins harrumphed. "Time was that we went about important business at this Library." Then he wandered off in search of tea.

* * *

It was early morning on Jacob and Cassandra's wedding day. Despite Jacob's jokes about a morning wedding when he first had the idea, they'd ended up deciding on a late morning ceremony followed by a brunch reception. Cassandra's love of all things breakfast, plus the timing on availability of what they wanted had sealed the deal.

Cassandra hadn't wanted too much fuss but Jacob had persuaded her into having her hair and makeup done by a professional. And Cassandra had to admit, lounging in her living room in her bathrobe sipping on sparkling cider (she'd decided it was too early for champagne though she'd indulge later) while being pampered, that she was glad he had talked her into it. Cassandra was girly and she loved doing her own makeup, hair and nails. But there was something to be said about having someone else do it for you.

Even Baird looked more relaxed than she'd seen her before. She'd been a little skeptical, but Cassandra figured that it was the champagne in her case.

Ezekiel and Flynn had taken Max and Jacob out for the morning so that girls could get ready, having them get dressed over at Flynn and Eve's townhouse.

The men had first stopped over at the park to make sure everything was being set up according to plan. Jenkins, despite his acting disinterested, had used his long time connections in Portland to make magic happen (Jacob thought in some cases it was literal magic). The caterer was getting set up already and the air smelled like bacon. The tent for the reception had already been set up. Now the workers were setting up the chairs and the canopy on the deck under the bridge where the ceremony would take place. There was even a luxury bathroom trailer set up near the tent.

Max ran ahead and peeked into the tent. The tables were set up, though the florist was still in the midst of work. Cassandra loved flowers and Jacob, peeking behind his son, thought that the flowers looked a bit like one of her dresses. He didn't realize that Cassandra had actually chosen them based on the memory of the bouquet he and Max had brought her the first time she made them dinner.

Cassandra had carried through her pillow fort theme, having a pile of pillows near the dance floor. Jacob figured that in a few hours that space would be full of kids: Max, James, Tim and Cathy's new baby Alice, his sister's four and Sarah's three. And that small pang that he sometimes got when he thought about how there would be no baby for him and Cassandra flared in his chest. He stomped it down viciously. Cassandra completed him, not a child that didn't exist. All he needed was her and Max.

"Jenkins says so far magic is behaving itself," Flynn said, coming out of the Annex door. He and Jones exchanged glances but as usual no one in the park even looked at the strange goings on. Stone had often wondered if it was just a Portland thing or if there was magic going on. Jones had once explained that it was like the TARDIS, humans just didn't pay attention. Stone pretended he didn't understand what he was talking about, though he actually had watched the show from time to time.

Jacob took a deep breath. "Well, we best be getting dressed then. It's almost time."

"You nervous, mate?" Ezekiel asked him as they piled into Jones' car.

"I'm worried something is going to go wrong, magic or otherwise. Marrying Cassandra? Not nervous at all."

Jones quirked a smile at him but didn't make a crack.

* * *

Eve was surprisingly into her role as "best person" (she decided she liked that title far better than maid of honor). She'd done all the traditional things, though possibly not in the most traditional of ways. The bridal shower had been co-ed and had not had a single game. It had been just good food and company. There had been a two part bachelorette party. One had been drinks at a Portland cocktail bar the weekend before the wedding, right after Jess got to town. Sarah, Cathy and Josie had joined them (Cassandra and Josie making an effort to at least be friendly). Then yesterday, she and Cassandra had worked on their tans on a beach in Tahiti via the Back Door.

Ezekiel had whined that their parties were far better. Jacob had put his foot down at Ezekiel's suggestions, pointing out that his best man was a five year old boy. His bachelor party was a suite at a Mariners game the weekend before the wedding. The other men (which had included Tim, Jess' husband Bill, Sarah's boyfriend, Flynn and Josie's new boyfriend who was a librarian at the college she was attending) had all had a good time. And even Ezekiel admitted the food and beer was pretty good.

Now Eve was fussing around getting Cassandra dressed. The hair and makeup people had left and the florist's assistant had arrived with their flowers. The photographer would arrive shortly as well as the limo.

Eve was wearing a simple light blue dress and silver heels. She wore her hair loose and didn't wear any jewelry other than her earrings.

Cassandra was wearing a vintage ivory long sleeved lace dress that fell to her knees. She'd fallen in love with it at a vintage shop because the lace pattern reminded her of a bedspread at her Great Aunt's house. It was absolutely perfect for her theme. She paired the dress with light blue tights and hot pink Mary Janes.

Baird was carefully pinning on the brooch that Aunt Gertie had loaned her for the wedding as her "something borrowed." It was a blue and yellow 60s brooch that Eve thought looked straight out of _Mad Men_ , perfect for Cassandra.

"Alright," Baird said, "your tights are blue, your dress is old, the brooch is borrowed, so we just need something new."

"My shoes?" Cassandra asked.

"I've got something better," Eve walked over to a shopping bag that Cassandra hadn't noticed she'd set on the dresser. "Stone asked me to give this to you. He said he had it made when he had your engagement ring made."

Cassandra opened the box that Baird handed her from inside the bag. A pendant with the design of the tree of knowledge hung from a delicate chain.

"Oh, gosh that's so beautiful," Cassandra sniffled.

"Don't cry now, we'll have to redo your makeup."

The buzzer rang just then, the photographer showing up, so Cassandra was able to have photos taken of Eve fastening the necklace around her neck. A few more posed shots of the two of them and they were about ready to go.

Then Cassandra's phone rang.

"It's Stone," Baird said, looking confused. She answered it.

"I need to talk to Cassandra, we have an issue," came Stone's frantic voice.

Baird looked worried and handed the phone over. "He says there's a problem."

"Oh no, no," Cassandra feared magic and took the phone. "Jacob?"

* * *

The guys were getting dressed at Flynn's. Jacob knew he was in love because he hadn't even worn a suit to his first wedding and now here he was. He'd reluctantly offered to wear a tie, but his bride had wisely said he didn't need to. For that he'd been grateful and he had to admit, joining Max at the mirror that he and his son looked sharp in their dark suits and blue shirts. Jacob wore a leather vest with his suit as a bit of surprise for his bride. He'd worn it during some undercover work on a case and Cassandra's appreciation had lead to a memorable interlude in a secluded corner of the Library. It possibly wasn't fair, but he was looking forward to her reaction later.

Jacob was fastening Max's boutonniere to his jacket when Flynn approached him carrying his phone.

"Uh Stone, it's your minister."

"Mr. Cooley?" Jacob asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Umm, Jacob, I hate to do this to you and Ms. Cillian but one of my parishioners was in a terrible accident. It's very touch and go and his wife really needs me there to offer comfort. I would go after the ceremony if the situation didn't look so dire."

Jacob took a deep breath, this was not a good situation. "No, I understand. I do, Cassandra would want you to be with them. Prayers that you get good news, sir."

"Thank you , Jacob and good luck."

Jacob sighed and turned to the others. "The Reverend can't marry us. What the hell are we gonna do?"

"Daddy, you swore!"

"I know Max. I'm very upset. This is a special day for me and Cassandra. I've gotta call her."

Flynn and Ezekiel both opened their mouths at once, but he was too busy calling his love.

"So that's the story," he said finishing up the tale.

"What are we going to do?" Cassandra sounded distraught. Like Jacob, she knew that it wasn't right to ask the minister not to go. "I looked, Flynn only has authority in New York to marry us."

She looked over at Jenkins who'd arrived with the limo right before Jacob's phone call. "Jenkins?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Cillian, I'm afraid you are correct. And oddly enough I've never been vested in a capacity to marry anyone. You Colonel Baird?"

"Nope. I guess we could both make some phone calls? Surely you have some contacts?"

"It is so close to the ceremony," Jenkins mused.

Both Jacob and Cassandra had put each other on speaker phone and if they could actually see each other, Jacob was sure that they would be sharing devastated glances. Cassandra's voice sounded watery. Then suddenly Ezekiel got his voice heard in the fray.

"I can do it."

"What?" Jacob asked, nearly dropping the phone.

"I'm . . .and it's a very very very long story, but I'm an ordained minister. Ordained via the Internet but still ordained."

"And it would be recognized here?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes, perfectly legal. You guys know I don't lie. And you also know I wouldn't be offering at all if it wasn't an emergency. Because I just wanted to eat cake."

Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. He had no choice now. The wedding was scheduled to start very soon. "Cassie?"

"It's fine with me. But Ezekiel do you even have a ceremony?"

"I'll look one up, you guys just want the basics right?"

"Oh my God . . ." Baird muttered behind Cassandra.

"That's fine Jones," Stone cut him off. He and Cassandra had already planned a private moment alone in the Annex. "We just want to be married."

"It's fine with me," Cassandra said. "It's time to go, I'll see you soon Jacob. I love you!"

"Love you too darlin'."


	2. Chapter 2

If the photographer wondered why, after the bride and groom had had separate photos done in the park, they decided to do a first look sans photos, she never said a word. Nor did she appear to question why she was given a break, after being told she was certainly going to get paid for her time regardless. She did take some photos of the groom's son running around. But hey, she was getting paid and whatever her clients wanted, they got.

Baird and Flynn took charge of Max, Jenkins busied himself supervising the last of the wedding set up and Ezekiel looked up wedding ceremonies on his phone.

Cassandra and Jacob met in the center of the Annex.

"You look so beautiful," Jacob murmured. "The necklace goes perfect with that dress."

She smiled, her hands adjusting the boutonniere on his lapel. "I really like that vest. You look so handsome in a suit, you should wear one more often."

"This is like the third time I've ever worn one. And the first time I was such an ass to you."

"You had a really good reason," Cassandra changed the subject. "And last time . . . ." She grinned.

"Careful darlin' or we'll be late for our own wedding and you'll catch hell from Baird for getting all messed up."

She giggled. "Right, we've got plenty of time tonight for that."

He took both of her hands in his. "I thought about writing down something to say to you but then I remembered spending two weeks writin' that proposal and not remembering a damn word of it."

"I didn't write anything either, though now I wish I had. Ezekiel's gonna give us the short short version I'm sure."

"It don't matter. We're gettin' married. Gettin' married to my best friend, the girl who knows the real me and loves me anyway. Who already is the best stepmother my boy could ask for. You'll be my wife in a few minutes and that's all that matters."

Cassandra squeezed his hands. "I never thought I'd be this happy. Ever. I'd never let myself even dream about this. But even if it's shorter than most, my future is good. So very good. You promised to hold my hand the rest of my life. And that's all that matters. In a few minutes, we're gonna be married!"

"And those," Stone said softly, putting his arms around her and pulling her close. "Are better than any vows we could have spent months writing."

The tender kiss that followed was interrupted by a throat clearing. They both looked toward the archway that lead toward the street entrance where Jenkins was standing.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but the service is about to begin and I am to escort Ms. Cillian, as she requested."

"Yes, we're ready, Mr. Jenkins," Cassandra said, softly smiling at her husband to be. He stroked her cheek once and let her go.

He shook Jenkins' hand as he passed and then paused and turned around. "See you on the other side, Cassie."

She beamed at the now familiar exchange. "You better!"

They let Jacob have a head start so that he would be down at the ceremony site well ahead of them. Jenkins was silent for quite a while and then turned to Cassandra.

"You know, Ms. Cillian, I may have appeared to be very reluctant to be your escort this morning, but I have to admit I was very honored by your request."

Cassandra smiled and was about to say something when Jenkins held up a hand. "Now, now Ms. Cillian, Cassandra, let me say my peace. I know I have not always been welcoming to you lot. But you in particular remind me that my life is richer having let people in, not poorer for it. I certainly see what a difference your presence in Mr. Stone's life has made for him and vice versa. Do not repeat this to anyone, especially Mr. Jones, but my Annex is a made a bit brighter by all the love in it. Now, Ms. Cillian, for the last time as I believe I shall be calling you Mrs. Stone henceforth, shall we?"

He offered his elbow and she took it with a bright smile. "We shall. And thank you Mr. Jenkins."

* * *

Jacob passed Eve, who was waiting at the top of the stairs for Cassandra. The stairs lead down to the deck above the river where the ceremony was to take place.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yep, everything's perfect. I think the plan was to give me a few minutes head start."

"Right, yeah, Jenkins said he wanted to have a moment with Cassandra. He really is a big softie."

"Cassie's aunt comfortable?" he asked, they'd been worried about her with the stairs.

Baird laughed. "I might lose Flynn to her! He's been taking such good care of her that she's talking about taking him back to New York with her."

"She keeps saying that about Max too, so I wouldn't worry. Hey, speaking of Max, you know if it wasn't for . . . ."

Eve smiled and patted his cheek. "It's okay, Stone, I get it. Your best person or not, I'm proud of you."

"Thank you. And hey, if you and Flynn ever decide to do this, I'd be honored to stand at your side."

She smiled and brushed a kiss across his cheek. "Now get down there before your bride gets here. Max's sitting with his mother."

Jacob smiled as he made his way down the stairs. They only had a small crowd and they makeshift divided themselves on either side of the aisle. Tim and Cathy and their kids had taken up the second row on the bride's side with a few of the people that Cassandra knew from volunteer work in the row behind them. Cassandra's great aunt sat next to Flynn in the front row and Jenkins would probably sit on the other side of her.

Jess and her brood had divided up into two rows, there were only 5 seats in a row so she and her husband had each taken two kids. Josie's boyfriend was sitting in the second row and Jacob assumed Josie would join him but for the moment, she was walking around with an excited Max. Sarah and company took up the last row. Ezekiel was pacing in the corner of the deck, his eyes glued to the phone screen in front of him and Jacob hoped he was memorizing a ceremony and not on social media.

"Daddy!" Max shouted as he saw him. "I was showing Mama the river. Look boats!"

"Yeah, cowboy," Jacob laughed. "But it's nearly time for me and Andra to get married."

"Oooh, Mommy's gonna look so pretty. Oh, Mama, I'm sorry."

Josie laughed down at him. "Whatever for? I know you call her Mommy. You're one lucky little boy, you know? You got two mamas who love you more than anything."

"Thank you," Jacob said to her. "You've been more than amazin' with all of this. Especially since our wedding. . . well it wasn't this."

"Jake, look, you and I . . . .I do love you, you know? Just not the way we should have loved each other. And you and Max deserve a love like you got with Cassandra. And me? Well," she looked back over at her boyfriend, Chris, with a dreamy expression on her face and the man smiled back at her like she hung the moon. "Maybe libraries in Portland are places that are really good for people like you and me."

"You don't know the half of it, Josie," Jacob laughed. Then he heard music coming from somewhere. To the guests, they probably figured there was a speaker cleverly disguised as a rock. But Jacob knew their wedding music was being supplied by something a little more magical. "Well, that's our cue little man, let's go get married."

Josie kissed her son and then hurried back to her seat. Ezekiel looked a bit pale but he joined Jacob and Max under the canopy.

"Are you sure you've got this?" Stone leaned over and asked.

"I've got this, mate."

An instrumental version of _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_ began to play and Eve made her way down the stairs and the aisle, tossing a wink over at Flynn as she passed him. He blew her a kiss. Again in her untraditional but traditional way, she stopped to kiss both Stones under the canopy before taking her place waiting for Cassandra.

She shot Ezekiel an encouraging look and he smirked back at her, some of his color coming back and the old swagger returning.

Then the assembled group stood as Etta James' _At Last_ started to play. Jacob felt Max's hand on his tugging and the boy whispered, "are you okay, Daddy?" Jacob hadn't realized he'd teared up. Cassandra had been in charge of the music and the words of the song had hit home.

"Happy tears, cowboy," he whispered back.

Then Cassandra came into view, on Jenkins' elbow, her smile as bright as the sun. As she approached him, her eyes met his and instead of tears, he almost laughed out of the pure joy of it.

Jenkins guided her up to the canopy and then bowed before leaving her, they'd had elected to skip any mention of 'giving the bride' even with Reverend Cooley.

Cassandra joined Jacob under the canopy, smiling at Max who waved at her. She handed her bouquet to Eve and taking a deep breath turned to Ezekiel.

"Okay, I should tell you to sit down. Not sure why they tell people that in these things . . . ." Eve shot Jones a look and he trailed off.

He took another deep breath. "So this morning the minister had an emergency and I've had to fill in. I promise it's 100 percent legal, but kinda bear with me, alright?" He grinned, turning back to the couple. "I've known Cassandra and Stone . . .Jacob for over two years. Stone and I . . .well, let's say we haven't always seen eye to eye." Eve and Flynn chuckled. "We still don't most of the time. But we've always agreed on the fact that Cassandra's special. You wouldn't know it from looking at them, but these two lovebirds had their rocky start too. But even back then, well Colonel Baird and I aren't blind. We knew what was up. In fact, she still owes me $50."

This got the whole crowd chuckling and Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"But I was trying to think of something to say, I know I didn't have a lot of time to prepare and I'm sure this isn't exactly going to be the ceremony that maybe you should have. But this morning while we were freaking out about what to do, Stone said something like . . . ." Ezekiel did a bad impression of Jacob's accent, "it don't matter, it's the marryin' that's important."

Jacob groaned and Cassandra giggled.

"So you know what? Let's just get ya married, huh? I had one request from Cassandra and I found these vows that I tweaked for you. So uh join hands. And uh, I have to do these boring ones cuz Jenkins said that maybe we needed them for the whole legal mumbo jumbo . . .anyway . . . ."

"Do you Stone -Jacob, take Cassandra to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes, I do," he winked at Cassandra.

"Same at you Cassandra, do you take Jacob to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes."

"Good, good," Jones laughed. "Okay, we're legal now. Now on to the much better ones."

"Okay, do you Cassandra, promise to be St-Jacob's best friend and partner?"

"I do."

"And do you Jacob, promise to be Cassandra's best friend and partner?"

"I sure do."

Ezekiel took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. Cassandra had asked only one thing out of this. After being in that cave in Oklahoma, he had a feeling he knew what this was about, but he worded it like she asked.

"Do you Jacob promise to hold Cassandra's hand for the rest of . . ." Ezekiel knew Cassandra had said to say her but he couldn't. " **your** days?"

Jacob squeezed Cassandra's hands. "Always, I always will."

Ezekiel looked down at his phone. "Okay, let's see. I'm not gonna do that love, honor and obey rot. Because obey? It's the 21st century. And you guys don't need to promise to love and honor each other, you already make us sick doing just that every day. . . . Oh I got it!" Ezekiel grinned. "And do you both promise to have each other's backs, no matter what life throws at you?"

They both laughed. This wedding ceremony was going off the rails but it somehow was them all the same.

"I do," Cassandra said when her laughter had quieted.

"I do too," Jacob added.

"Okay, let's see, what's next?" Ezekiel looked down again. "Right, young Maxwell, the rings please?"

Max grinned, he'd been very careful with the rings he'd been entrusted with. He pulled the small box out of his jacket pocket and handed them to Ezekiel. Ezekiel opened them, appraising them with a lift of his eyebrows. They'd chosen simple gold bands.

"I've got a good one for this. You all don't think I pay attention, but back at your engagement party, Flynn said that each of you begin where the other leaves off. Kinda like a circle. And yeah, I get it Cassandra, these rings are perfect circles, but let's just go with it okay?"

He put the rings on his palm and held them out, Jacob and Cassandra taking the other's rings.

Ezekiel held the phone in front of him, clearly reading a ceremony from online. Stone breathed a slight sigh of relief, this at least would be a little more on track.

"Stone . . ."Ezekiel shook his head. "Jacob, please take Cassandra's ring and put it on her finger and repeat after me: Cassandra, I give you this ring as a symbol that I chose you, to be my wife, partner and best friend today, tomorrow and always. Wear it, think of me and know I love you."

Jacob did as instructed, his voice momentarily breaking over tomorrow but emphasizing the word always. Cassandra followed suit in her turn, her eyes filled with happy tears. Ezekiel had found somewhere on the Internet the absolutely perfect exchange of rings for the two of them.

Ezekiel looked really pleased with himself when they were finished.

"Well, that's that. And so with the power invested in me by the Internet and the State of Oregon, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Cassandra and Jacob were beaming happily at each other, now lost in each other's eyes and that last statement from Ezekiel.

"Uh, that means you can kiss her, mate."

Jacob grinned and planted a breathtaking, if suitable in public kiss on her lips to the applause of the assembled crowd.

As they broke apart, Ezekiel prompted Max to the last word. "Go Team Stone!" the little boy shouted, exchanging high fives with Baird and Jones.

The new Mr. and Mrs. Stone laughed and each took turns hugging Max, before each taking one of his hands in theirs and taking a walk back down the aisle to _Ode of Joy_.


	3. Chapter 3

There had been group shots and then the guests had headed off to the tent, leaving the newly married couple to have some photos taken alone. Jacob was not, if he was honest, big on the whole photo thing. But he was doing this for Cassandra. Everything about this wedding had been about Cassandra. She'd asked a few times but he'd told her whatever she wanted, he wanted.

It wasn't that he didn't have care, but he'd been down this road before. Not like this, his first wedding had been in jeans and his cowboy hat with a visibly pregnant bride down at the county courthouse. But this was Cassandra's day. He'd not voiced it, but he always worried about her. The tumor in her head had actually seemed to get better over the months at the Library but it was still there as far as they knew. He didn't know how long he'd have with her before he had to let her go: to the tumor, to her own choice, to the danger that they faced every day. So if these photos were what he had to remember her? He'd take as many as she wanted. If she wanted a certain type of food or music or flower, she got it.

He wanted her memories of this day to be sweet for as long as she had to remember them. So if he had to smile a bit more than he really wanted to? He'd do it. It was all worth it for the happiness on her face.

* * *

The guests were milling around, many of them enjoying the make your own mimosa bar. Then the new Mr. and Mrs. Stone were introduced. Baird came over with a beer for Jacob and a passion fruit mimosa for Cassandra.

Stone cleared his throat and raised his bottle. "Cassandra and I just want to thank all y'all for comin' today. I ain't much on speeches unless I'm lecturin' about art, but both of us have so many thank yous that we're gonna go down the list. Flynn . . .well you changed both of our lives in ways I can't even begin to say, but you know you're basically the reason we even met."

The Librarian beamed at them and put an arm around Eve.

"Then there's Eve who gave me the kick in the ass I needed when it looked like I was gonna to lose Cassie for good."

"And Jenkins who basically did the same for me," Cassandra added. "Ezekiel . . . ." she nudged her new husband.

"You stepped up to the plate for us today," Jacob added. "And well I'll say thank you, don't make me say it again."

"Don't . . . ." said Baird to Jones as he was going to open his mouth.

"Tim, Cathy, Sarah . . .you've gone above and beyond for me when I was overwhelmed with parenthood. And believe it or not, all three of you at one time or another gave me a push I needed."

"Josie," Cassandra said quietly. "Not too many ex-wives would sit at their exe's wedding with that smile I saw on your face. You have made it so easy for me to fit into Max and Jacob's lives and from the bottom of my heart I thank you for that."

"Aunt Gertie, mom and grandma all in one, I'm so so happy you continued to dream dreams for me when I didn't think I had anything to live for, let alone dream about."

"And Jess, sister that's always on my side no matter what. I love you so much and I'm so glad you hauled your whole crew here."

Cassandra thanked her friends from the volunteer program and then Max who they were going to thank changed the subject before they got to him.

"Can we eat now? I'm starvin' Daddy."

They all burst into laughter and Stone agreed that eating was a good idea.

* * *

Breakfast was under way when Baird stood up and raised her glass.

"As best person, I'm supposed to make a speech or at least make a toast. I'm just gonna keep this short because Jones will steal all the bacon while we're not looking. But anyway, over the last two years, Jacob and Cassandra have become more than just co-workers to me, they've become family. And I am so happy that they both got over themselves," she grinned at Stone, "even if I had to give someone a little kick in the teeth. So I'm just gonna be a little traditional at the end here. To Cassandra and Jacob, may you have all the happiness in the world."

The guests drank the toast and then Max stood on his chair. Jacob looked over in surprise, they'd told Max he wouldn't have to do anything like that.

"Aunt Eve said I could say something. I just wanna say that I'm really happy that I got two mamas. My mama and Mommy Andra. Mommy makes Daddy happy and Chris makes my mama happy. So I'm happy too. And . . . Aunt Eve said we had to finish eating soon so you could have your first dance and then there will be cake!"

"Finally!" came Ezekiel's voice from the crowd. "Oi squirt, what did I tell ya?"

"Oh right, uh . . ."

"Here's to," prompted Baird in stage whisper.

"Oh right, here's to Team Stone!"

* * *

The idea of the first dance had made Stone nervous. He wasn't much of a dancer and he really didn't want everyone staring at him. But Cassandra had been very much into the idea of traditional wedding things, even though she gave them all her own unique twist.

So Flynn had made a bit of a production out of serving as master of ceremonies and then Stone led his wife on to the dance floor. He started to laugh though when he realized that the song was Lee Brice's _I Don't Dance_. The laugh helped calm his nerves as did looking into Cassandra's eyes. She was so happy and despite not having the same memory she had, he was pretty sure that the look in her eyes would be permanently etched in his memory for the rest of his days.

When the song ended, the music switched over to the mix of classic pop and country songs that served to get the crowd, especially all the kids dancing.

Cassandra pulled Jacob over to the blanket fort that she'd had set up in the corner for photo ops. Through a whole lot of giggles and laughter, the photographer got a few great shots.

"You and this blanket fort," Jacob laughed, pulling her onto his lap for a kiss, completely forgetting about the photographer who was quite happy to get some candids.

"You love it," she said with a smirk as she pulled away.

"I love you, Mrs. Stone."

The smile she gave him would join the look on the dance floor in things permanently etched into his memory. "I love the sound of that. And I love you too, Mr. Stone."

* * *

It was time to cut the cake. The part that Max and Ezekiel had been waiting for all morning.

The cake was fairly simple, just a traditional tiered wedding cake with a lace design in the fondant covering. It was festooned with flowers matching Cassandra's wedding colors: pink, yellow and blue. She'd opted to just go with the flowers instead of any other sort of cake topper.

One thing Jacob had been adamant about was that there was no cake smashing with that first bite of cake. He and Josie had had a wedding cake in their very simple wedding and he'd been the same way that first time. His mother had brought him up better than that. So when this wedding cake, chocolate with a strawberry filling was cut, he and Cassandra carefully fed each other the first bite.

And neither could resist a slightly chocolate flavored kiss afterward either.

"Were you going to toss your bouquet?" Baird asked, taking a quiet moment to sit down next to Cassandra.

"I have a toss bouquet, so I thought I would. Though I suppose there aren't many candidates for a toss."

Stone piped in. "Well there's Baird," Baird rolled her eyes. "Josie, Sarah and there's three little girls, my two nieces and Sarah's girl. The baby is a little too little."

"And Aunt Gertie," Cassandra giggled.

"Oh boy, she catches that and she will steal Flynn from me and go off to New York to raise Max with him," Eve laughed.

"I don't know, she also seems quite taken with Mr. Jenkins," Cassandra said nodding toward the dance floor. The music had started again with some old standards and Jenkins was expertly waltzing Gertie around.

"I'm not wearing a garter, so no garter toss," Cassandra shrugged.

"That's alright, I ain't throwing something you wore at Jones anyway."

Baird snorted. "Well, we are running short on time that we have the park rented, so we should probably toss that bouquet soon."

Cassandra nodded. "Well go tell Flynn."

Flynn made an elaborate announcement and the women and girls arranged themselves on the dance floor.

Cassandra took a measuring look. Part of her wanted to throw it at Baird, but she wondered if Baird would move to allow someone else to catch it. There was Aunt Gertie or perhaps it would be better to brighten the day of one of her new nieces. And then she had a better thought.

She took one more look, her brain calculating the exact location to throw and hoped her target would do the rest. The music started and she tossed the bouquet . . .right to an astonished Josie.

"Yay, mama!" Max yelled, running up to his mother who quirked an appraising smile at Cassandra before turning to her son.

"Saw what you did," Jacob said at Cassandra's ear. "That was mighty nice of you."

"She's been amazing about this whole thing. It can't be completely easy for her. And I have tried Jacob but I feel like she's made more effort than I have."

"You know you have nothing to worry about right? She's in love and it ain't with me."

"Yeah, I know," Cassandra said moving into his arms. "And I know you love her as your son's mother and you never loved her like you do me. But I don't know. I guess you are my first real love and . . . ."

"You're mine too, sweetheart. And last. Only."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You know I've lied a lot in my life. But not to you and never about this. You're the only woman I ever really loved. And I know we have a lot of uncertainty about our future. But I will always love you. Always."

"Your hand in mine."

"Through life, though. That's a promise, okay? Every day, through everything. Are you okay, this isn't being prompted by something?"

She pulled him closer. "I'm okay, it's a very emotional morning. And I didn't sleep that well either. Excited and I missed you next to me."

"Well, we'll take a nap first thing then. Max was so bouncy last night that I hardly slept either. How he has the energy I do not know."

"He's five. You don't mind?"

"We have that villa for a whole week. We have plenty of time to use that bed for other things. Come on, I think it's time to say goodbye."

Jenkins (or possibly the Library) had connections that granted them a fully furnished villa in Spain for their honeymoon. Jacob had taken the Back Door through two days before to check it out and talked to the housekeeper who would come in as they requested. The kitchen would be stocked so they wouldn't have to leave if they didn't want to.

The exit was the one thing he'd had a say in. Since they couldn't really just walk into the Annex after the wedding, Stone had had fun at the classic car rental picking out a convertible for a few hours. They had plans to stop at their apartment, change and pick up their luggage, take a drive around town and then return to the Annex where the car would be picked up and they'd be on their way for their honeymoon.

They first went to find Max and found him in the pillows by the dance floor. They both sat on either side of him.

"Mommy and I are about to get going, cowboy," Jacob said pulling him into his lap. "Now I know I don't have to tell you to be good for Mama, right?"

Max nodded. "I will be Daddy. Are you sure I can't come?"

Cassandra giggled. "Sorry sweetheart, but sometimes grownups need a little time alone. Especially right after they get married. But when you're a little bigger, we'll go somewhere just the three of us, okay?"

Max grinned and gave her a hug. "You look so pretty, Mommy."

"Thank you. And you and your Daddy looked so handsome. I'll miss you loads, but we'll be back before you know it. Okay?"

Jacob gave Max a kiss and then walked his son over to Josie. Cassandra smiled watching the interaction and realized that pang didn't hurt so much anymore. Her place was a much loved stepmother and she was okay with that. Max adored her and Josie made it easy for her. They made their family work and that made all of them so very lucky. She was married to the love of her life and that made her complete.

Even if somewhere inside, she wished things were maybe slightly different.

Jacob came back to her and helped her up. They crossed to the middle of the tent and the music ended.

Flynn jumped up. "That's my cue. It's time for the newlyweds to take their leave. So I'm supposed to tell you to grab the bottle of bubbles off the table . . . ." Flynn paused as several children squealed in delight at the thought. "And form a line outside. Let's go!"

Everyone filed out of the tent, leaving the married couple all alone for the first time.

"All alone, we should sneak out the other way and go back to the Annex," Jacob chuckled.

"And have the kids miss out on blowing bubbles?" Cassandra asked.

He laughed, pulling her closer. "You just want those bubbles, Mrs. Stone."

"I could listen to you call me that all day."

"Then I will," Jacob said. Thinking to himself that there was a time that he thought he'd never call a woman that again, least of all Cassandra.

Cassandra beamed and leaned over and kissed him.

"Okay husband, we should probably get out there before they send a search party."

He chuckled and took her hand. They walked through the gauntlet of family and friends, the effect of the bubbles being heightened by something that was probably not quite natural. Then among the chorus of well wishers from the crowd, Jacob kissed his wife.

Then he honked the horn and drove off into the morning light, off to start a new adventure as husband and wife.

The End


End file.
